


Feeding the Cat

by nyagcnopinkuneko



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagcnopinkuneko/pseuds/nyagcnopinkuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry lets his thoughts run away with him juuuuust a little bit. Set immediately after the Elevator Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Cat

He made it to the ground floor with his forehead still pressed to the doors in shock. Eliza had just put herself on full display for him in the middle of a very public hallway, where anyone might have seen her. Instead of his first instinct being to reach down, grab his jacket, and cover her up, he'd just stood there, staring at her in all her lithe, long, freckle-y, gorgeous beauty and made up some lame excuse about a cat.

He could have thrown himself at her. He had wanted to, so badly. Eliza looked soft, supple; her skin just the right shade of golden pink that he was sure she tasted like peaches...everywhere. And the knowing look, the look that registered his dumbfounded want and egged him on, it was all he could do to close his eyes and not see it. 

He was so, so, so screwed.

He'd tipped his hand ages ago, by accident, when she tried to teach him about how to give women signals that he was interested. When he grabbed her and looked into her eyes, he told her everything with them. He told her that if she wanted to be touched so badly he'd touch her as much as she liked. If she hadn't freaked out, they might have had sex that night. He knew this, and now he realized that she knew it, too.

What happened to make her suddenly realize she wanted him, too? Henry rolled this question around in his head as he stepped out of the lift, stopping just in front of it, unable to move as his thoughts roiled like a sack full of snakes. 

She said everything with Freddie went just as it should have... Had they broken up? For all her comfort with casual sexual relations, Eliza seemed like the type with too much integrity to cheat. Henry couldn't make himself believe for a second she would. So she and Freddie must have surely been done. She was free.  
And now she was pursuing him. It still didn't answer the question: why?

 _You could go back up there and ask her_ , his brain offered, but he summarily dismissed the thought. With his luck, he'd get to her door to find her lounging on her couch still naked with his jacket draped suggestively over neatly muscles thighs, a flat stomach, soft and full bre- 

No, if he went back, Henry knew he wouldn't have the fortitude to walk away again. He'd spent enough time, before and after meeting Julia, finding himself in the middle of such trains of thought. Each time he harshly berated himself for thinking so of a friend, who was likely to stay just that.

Now, Henry had a problem, or rather, two problems. The first was his relationship with Julia. He liked her. They were well paired, two of a kind, peas in a pod. Admittedly, they were sometimes too alike, and sometimes so different there seemed no crossing the gulf. Henry felt...comfortable with Julia, easy. He didn't have to think about or analyze everything he did. Did he want to risk their relationship for a chance with Eliza?

Which brought him to his next problem. Eliza could be single-minded to the point of bullheadedness when it came to some things, and flighty as a fairy with a shiny object in their hands about other things. For all he knew, she could come to work on Monday and be just the same old Eliza, easily brushing aside the encounter like nothing happened. Or she'd show up with the eyes of a tiger and he'd be dodging her all day in an attempt to keep some sort of professionalism between them. 

The sudden image of her waiting under his desk for him exploded in his mind. With her proclivity for breaking into his spaces he didn't doubt she could. Unsure of whether he was unable or unwilling to stop himself, Henry let the fantasy play out as long as he dared.

He'd arrive at his desk, and she would be crouched there, her long legs spackled by the patterned tights she always wore and folded beneath her. He hair would be up, like it was tonight, but instead of a glossy nude lip, she'd be sporting a wine red that would set off the color of her hair. He'd try to get her to leave, but she would simply pull him into his chair, roll it forward so his legs were neatly tucked in around her size two waist and then...

Henry was standing in the front lobby of Eliza's apartment building, achingly hard and patently ashamed of himself. He tried, as subtly as he might, to cover his embarrassment with his hands, and fled the building to his car. 

He had a cat to feed generously, alright, and it was likely going to be an all night job. It was wrong, considering the situation, but he was too far gone to worry about propriety now. He could sort out his feelings about Julia and weigh all the outcomes of tonight tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure yet, but I might continue this, it depends on my muse.


End file.
